One aspect of semiconductor processing is enabling selective removal of films that may be exposed to the same chemical environment because they are used to form features or structures that may be used to manufacture or form a microelectronic device. The selective removal, or selectivity, may be dependent on each films relative resistance to being etched or removed from the microelectronic substrate by a particular chemistry. Further, removing selected films in a relatively uniform manner may be useful when manufacturing a plurality of similar microelectronic devices across the surface of the microelectronic substrate. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop new systems and methods that increase etch selectivity and etch uniformity of films or structures formed on the microelectronic substrate.